Il est parfois utile d’embrasser une deuxième fois
by IamLilou
Summary: James court après Lily. Mais cette fois, la question a changé.


Tous les lieux, les personnages ... appartiennent a J.K Rowling

..................................................................................................................................................

- Lily !

Ne pas se retourner, ne surtout pas se retourner. La jeune fille ferma si fort les pupilles que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pourtant elle continua de marcher obstinément, a l'aveuglette dans l'immense parc. Mais elle sentait ses pas, son rythme soutenu, sa personne qui lui courrait après, lui.

- Lily !

L'appel se rapprochait, il était proche, elle le sentait mais elle ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter. Si elle lui parlait, si elle le regardait en face cela signifierait que toute cette mascarade serait vraie, qu'elle avait réellement … Merlin, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Mais une main puissante, chaude lui tapota l'épaule, lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se retourner. Elle aurait pu se dégager, lui jeter un sort ou même nier mais devant ce visage elle ne put que rester ébahi. Pourquoi devait-il avoir cet effet sur elle ?

James Potter se tenait devant elle. Son visage mince rougit par sa course et le temps frais d'un hiver nouveau. Ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux sombres formant un joyeux bordel capillaire aux nombreux épis, cette odeur si typiquement masculine que fessait fondre Lily. Il était vraiment beau. Sa figure semblait déchirer par plusieurs sentiments la surprise, l'incompréhension, la joie … Mais était-se du véritable bonheur ou juste la jubilation d'un but enfin atteint ?

- Bordel Lily, tu coures vraiment vite pour une fille.

Les pupilles de la jeune fille s'élargirent, il ne trouvait que ça à dire après ce qu'elle avait fait ! La complimenté sur son endurance ?

En cet instant elle ne désirait qu'une chose, retourner en arrière quand il n'était que l'agaçant Potter qui lui courrait après. Mais malheureusement pour elle ce garçon avait changé et était devenu plus mature, plus adulte et la jeune fille était devenu ami avec lui. Pour quel foutue raison ? Elle se le demandait chaque jour. Peut-être parce qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse de lui depuis des années mais qu'elle était trop butée pour se l'avouer ou qu'elle n'avait jamais cru a ses demandes incessantes qu'elle jugeait fausses ou motivées par un stupide pari ou encore parce qu'il avait été pendant 6 ans un effroyable arrogant coureur de jupons. Mais il s'était transformé et ses requêtes d'un seul rendez-vous en sa compagnie avait disparues.

Elle aurait du être soulagée mais elle n'avait ressenti qu'un horrible vide. Puis ils s'étaient rapprochés doucement, subtilement sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du qu'il était réellement complice désormais mais leur _merveilleuse_ amitié allait être brisé par sa faute, a cause d'une idiote pulsion qui la taraudait depuis des mois, de son cœur qui palpitait en sa compagnie et de son contact qui la fessait se sentir tellement vivante. Comme elle avait été stupide ! Elle sentait les larmes montait, le désespoir l'envahir.

- Lâche-moi, Potter !

James n'aurait pas eu une tête si elle l'avait giflée. Elle ne l'avait pas appellé Potter depuis des mois. Et c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt ! Pendant l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin trouvées il avait cru monter au paradis, cela avait été mille fois mieux que dans ses rêves les plus insensés. Il se souvenait de Lily ramassant un livre tombé par terre, ses jambes fuselés se fléchissant, sa crinière rousse lui cachant le visage. Il savait qu'il aurait pu la contempler ainsi des heures entières, juste elle.

Cette fille dont il était fou amoureux depuis toujours et qui l'avait toujours repoussé jusqu'à cette année où il était devenu ami. James avait été ravi de cette entente nouvelle qui l'avait conforté dans son amour pour la Gryffondor. Elle était bien la seule fille avec qui il pouvait tenir un dialogue sans minaudement, la seule qui lui tenait tête, la seule avec qui il désirait être. Bien sur avoir Lily si près et si loin le frustrait plus que de mesure mais il pensait ne pouvoir attendre qu'une relation platonique.

Mais quand il s'était baissé à son tour pour l'aider à amasser le bouquin qui gisait sur le sol et que en se relevant ils s'étaient tout retrouvé près, trop près et qu'elle l'avait embrassé… Il sentait encore sa bouche contre la sienne, ce baiser si tendre qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais au moment ou leurs langues allaient enfin se rencontrer, elle s'était écartée, marmonnée un « Merlin » et s'était enfuie. Le rendant le plus heureux des hommes puis dans une incompréhension total. Décidément cette fille restait un mystère.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme. Tu ne peux pas juste … puis partir … c'est …

Décidément il se perdait dans ses confusions. Lily essaya de se débattre, de s'enfuir mais les larmes qui menaçait de se verser diminuait ses forces. C'était étrange, en 6ans et demi, elle n'avait jamais pleuré sur ce que Potter lui fessait subir. Il l'avait tout d'abord harcelé puis fait fuir ses petits amis alors qu'il couchait à droite a gauche en lui promettant la lune. Elle l'avait haï pour cela. Puis ses sentiments avaient changé quand il avait sauvé Severus, en cinquième année. Elle l'avait vu sous un autre jour, bien qu'en apparence il fût toujours le même garçon nombriliste mais elle s'était surprise à songer a lui autrement que comme un voyou arrogant. Mais il la mettait toujours hors d'elle et elle s'agaçait elle-même de part ses sentiments qu'elle niait en bloc se qui la rendait plus blessante que jamais avec lui.

Et maintenant elle l'avait embrassé dans un instant de folie et s'était rendue compte de son erreur quelques secondes plus tard, trop tard. Il ne l'aimait plus, elle en était sur, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Au mieux, il s'excuserai de ne pas ressentir la même chose a son égard, au pire il pourrait enfin se pavaner pour avoir conquis la seule fille qui lui avait résisté.

Elle sentait 6 ans de peine et de prise de tête refoulée remonté a la surface et les larmes coulèrent malgré elle, silencieusement sur ses deux joues.

- Laisse-moi ! S'époumona-t-elle tandis qu'elle tentait de lui échapper violement.

James sentit son cœur se briser quand il aperçut les larmes de la jeune fille et son allégresse disparu aussitôt. Mais il devait savoir.

- Non, Lily ! Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Dis le moi.

Elle pleurait, elle se débattait tandis qu'il lui serrait toujours le bras. Toute cette scène devait être bien risible. Et dire qu'elle détestait les soaps américains dégoulinant de cliché. Et bien, elle tenait le premier rôle de la pauvre fille rejeté. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais supporter un refus net. Elle avait beau jouer les dures, elle était fragile, au fond.

- Je t'en pris.

Il semblait profondément blessé, perdue … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?

- Parce que je t'aime, idiot ! Parce que je me morfonds d'amour depuis des années a cause de tes foutus demandes arrogantes, a cause de tes foutues cheveux noir, de ta foutue personne ! Je ne veux pas entendre un refus, je te maudis pour m'avoir laissé tomber amoureuse de toi ! Voila, tu sais. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir !

Elle avait dit cette phrase d'une voix étouffé de sanglot et elle n'était pas sur qu'il ait tout compris. Mais elle l'avait enfin avoué. Elle était totalement et inconditionnellement amoureuse de James Potter.

Quand a James, il relâcha sa poigne tandis que ce quelle venait de lui annoncer bouleversait son monde entier. Le ravageait, le piétinait. Merlin, elle l'aimait. Aucune pensée, aucun événement n'aurait jamais put le rendre plus heureux. Mais se n'était que du bonheur brut, il y avait autre chose, de plus phénoménale derrière cette déclaration.

Il la fixa, elle avait les yeux bouffie a cause de ses larmes, les cheveux ebourrifés par sa lutte, les joues rougies par le froid. Jamais elle ne lui parut plus belle.

Brusquement, il l'attira contre lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, son torse contre sa poitrine. Il l'entraina dans un baiser fiévreux, brutal et passionné. Lily Evans était à lui et a personne d'autre, tandis que ses mains enserrait sa taille, la palpait avidement, qu'il la collait contre lui jusqu'a en avoir mal et que sa langue lécher sa bouche salée par ses larmes, l'obligeant à lui céder le passage qu'elle lui accorda, bien sur. Dans un grognement, il découvrit son palais, l'humidité de son gosier, la douceur de ses dents, chaque parcelle de ce refuge chaud et humide. Il oublia sa pratique d'homme à femmes. Elle lui fessait complètement perdre la tête, il brulait pour elle d'un feu qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir assouvir. Et quel feu.

Quand a Lily, elle n'était pas en reste, l'étonnement passé, elle passa ses paumes autour des épaules de James, caressant ses épaules carrés, ses cheveux noirs et qu'elle immobilisa son visage. Il était tellement près. Elle sentait ses muscles bandés et sportifs tout contre sa fine silhouette et une bouffée de desir l'emplie. Son ardeur, sa fougue, combien elle l'aimait, elle le lui offrait dans ce baiser.

Au bout d'une minute, d'une heure ou d'une année, ils mirent fin à leur embrassade. Les lèvres gonflées, la respiration erratique, il se tenait l'un contre l'autre, front contre front. Aucun mot ne peut décrire les sensations qui les prenaient, sauf un : Bonheur. Tandis qu'ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux pour profiter de leurs contacts, James susura une phrase murmurée et hurlée dans les profondeurs de son cerveau. « Je t'aime, Lily. ». Et elle aussi répéta ces mots. « Je t'aime, James. »


End file.
